


As old as time

by Mishas_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Castiel, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Normal Life, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_Angel/pseuds/Mishas_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I've ever written, I actually wrote it the day before I went to apply for the uni I'm going to, and I couldn't sleep =D</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and if you did please leave a kudos :) Maybe I'll even write a second part to this xD</p><p>I'm open to creative criticism so please drop a comment too :))</p><p>~Shelly</p></blockquote>





	As old as time

'Now You see Me 2' had only been playing for 10 minutes now, but I was already distracted. I kept fidgeting and moving around, trying to get comfortable, but I could barely sit still. Castiel loosened his grip around my waist, patiently giving me space to settle down. I smile at him sheepishly and muttered a soft 'sorry', but he just smiled and pecked my cheek.

My interview at my dream university was the following day, and I was so on edge I could barely think. Cas knew how stressed I was, rehus suggesting we put in a movie to get my mind off things. But despite how much I had been looking forward to the sequel of 'Now You See Me', I had barely heard a thing so far.

That's when I felt Cas start drawing circles on my stomach. He kept tracing shapes there, circles, ovals, squares, and many other unrecognisable shapes. It felt really good, and after a while, it helped sooth my racing heart.

Cas has soon laid his hand flat on my tummy, rubbing it up and down slowing lovingly. I barely remembered that I was anxious at all anymore. After an immeasurable amount of time, his hand slowly creapt underneath my shirt, his warm big hand cupping one of my breasts. He squeezed and squished it gently, before moving to the other one and doing the same. There was no heat behind his touch, his main purpose to relieve me of my stress.

After a while though, his touch became a bit more rough, and definitely more possessive. He moved his other, beforehand idle, hand to my other breast, and moved me to sir properly between his legs on the couch, my back to his chest, so that he effectively cup both my breasts in his two smooth, firm hands.

He began to tug and knead at my boobs, rolling them gently yet roughly in his arms. He had me whimpering in a matter of seconds. He pinched and flicked my nipples, making them perk up and the buds harden at the attention they were being smothered with. The sensations were too much, and soon I was letting out long wretched moans, my head falling back against Cas' shoulder, my eyes closed in bliss. I was pudding in his arms.

Cas wasn't in a rush at all, and I don't know how long we sat that way, me moaning loudly now, him tending to me like I am precious and fragile. At some point he started nibbling at my earlobe, whispering sweet nothings as he bit and licked his way down my neck, towards my collarbone, and by that time my pantues were drenched, and the idea of me coming untouched was becoming more and more likely.

Suddenly, Cas bit down hard on my pulse point, and I jerked back against him at the onslaught, moaning his name out loud, and he growled when his hard length rubbed against my ass. He spun me around at that point, and hungrily claimed my mouth in one swift move, lifting me up at the same time, my legs quickly wrapping around his waist to keep from falling. 

I moaned into his mouth as he started licking inside my mouth, sucking hard on my tongue, leading us blinding in the what I assumed was the direction of our room, squeezing the globes of my ass as we went. Soon enough I was horizontal across the bed, but not before Cas had pinned against a wall in the hallway and began rutting against me, hitting my clit just right every time, my shirt somewhere forgotten, nipples rubbing over and over again against the rough material of his shirt.

I whimpered when Cas broke away from the kiss, chasing his mouth, and he just chuckled at my eagerness. I blushed at how needy I was in the moment, my clit throbbing, wanting attention, my boobs already perky and overly sensitive. But all that was forgotten in an instant as he swiftly removed his well worn AC DC tee and loose fitting sweatpants, to reveal how utterlt commando he was underneath. His impressive length sprang free from its confinement, pink and bulging with veins, head already glistening with precome.

The sight had me licking my lips and groaning, mouth watering and fireworks shooting straight to my clit. Cas eyes traced the route of my totongue across my lips, and he pounced on me in the blink of an eye, thrusting his tongue in my mouth and kissing me so ferverently, I was panting for breathe. Without breaking the kiss, he begun pulling off my booth shorts, and I helped him kick them off, and finally, we were both gloriously naked, and skin connected with skin at every point, leaving me tingling all over.

The light dusting of hair across Cas' chest scratched against my nipples, and he had me whimpering into the the kiss. Carefully, he inserted one finger inside me, and I bucked against him, his length rubbing against my thigh, smearing precome. He circled inside me once, twice, before adding another fingert, and then another, to my very wet heat. I was taking him in with barely any friction, arousaed beyond belief. Cas pulled away from my mouth to stare at me, watching as I fell apart under his keen touch.

"Now Cas", I begged. "Please."

He removed his fingers then, leaving me empty, but not for long before I felt him at my opening, rubbing my juices against my folds, before sinking in just the top, and then pulling back out.

"CAA-", I tried to say, but my complaint wasa off halfway as he plunged back into me to the hilt, filling me up til my pelvis was flush against his.

"Aaah! FUCK!!" He gasped out, and I groaned at how hot it was to hear him cuss, which he rarely ever did, his whiskey graveled voice rolling out over his pink plush spit slicked lips.

He stayed unmoving inside me for a couple of seconds, allowing me to adjust to the feel of him inside me, but I couldn't take it any longer, and started circling my hips and thrusting up against him, but he gripped my hips had enough to bruise, and I wanted to cry out in frustration.

"Caaas! MOOOVE!!" I cried, and with that he begun thrusting in and out of my tight channel over and over and over again, pulling out oh-so-slowly before slamming back inside me only to do it again, leaving me gasping and panting. I writhed under him as he used me, pounding into me so sweetly, as I clung to his back, scratching my nails along his back, my legs wrapped against his ass, pulling him closer and closer still, meeting him thrust for thrust.

I was gasping out his name with every breathe, as he bit down across my neck and collarbones, before licking at the marks that were sure to bruise, and I Madge a mental note to wear something off the shoulder to flaunt them off the following day.

Meanwhile however, I could feel my orgasm building inside me, and I knew Cas was close too as his moves began to falter, and he circled inside me, once, twice, before he bit down hard on one of my nipples, pinching and tugging on the other at the same time, and I came so hard I saw stars for a few minutes, shouting Castiel's name so loud I was sure the neighbours could here, Cas coming right behind me.

He continued to thrust through the aftershocks, and I could feel his come inside me. He laid on top of me, both of us spent, but not wanting to let go of each other just yet. His weight was welcome, and felt safe and comforting against me, amazingly overwhelming to have him everywhere: on top of me, inside me, his hands now wrapped securely around my waist, and I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather have been.

It felt like home.

❇

The next day began just as the previous had ended; with Cas everywhere, bodies and lips rolling and colliding together, in a dance as old as time...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, I actually wrote it the day before I went to apply for the uni I'm going to, and I couldn't sleep =D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and if you did please leave a kudos :) Maybe I'll even write a second part to this xD
> 
> I'm open to creative criticism so please drop a comment too :))
> 
> ~Shelly


End file.
